


Oh, my dear Alexander

by nephxlim



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephxlim/pseuds/nephxlim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Malec / Max's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, my dear Alexander

Alec was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had decided to get away from the trouble, his griefing family and friends. All he needed now was some time to sort out his thoughts. 

Ever since Sebastian had killed Max, Alec had not cried. There was a lump in his throat, sure, and Alec knew that, if he would open his mouth to speak, the tears would start streaming down his face, so he’d decided to keep his mouth shut. Talking wasn’t necessary anyway, everybody felt and thought the same things. Everybody felt raging hate towards Sebastian and thought that Max had been way too young to die. 

Alec heard noises in the house and supposed it was one of his family members who’d made their way back from the funeral.

He groaned as he heard steps on the stairs. He didn’t need anyone’s company right now. 

There was a gentle knock on the door and only a matter of seconds later, someone slowly opened it and stepped in. Alec sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. As he did so, he caught a climpse of the person who just came through the door. 

He mouthed Magnus’ name, remaining silent. 

“Oh, my dear Alexander”, Magnus said, clutching one hand onto his chest before walking toward the Shadowhunter and sitting down next to him, a worried look on his face. He put an arm around the Shadowhunter and pulled him in, pressing his lips on the top of Alec’s head. 

“I’m so angry, Magnus”, Alec spoke through his teeth. He took a deep breath and released himself from Alec so he could look at him directly. “You know what Izzy said? That she should’ve been there to protect him?” He swallowed, knowing that it was too late, he could already feel the tears making their way down on his cheeks. “Well, hell yes, I should’ve protected him, too. We were his siblings, Magnus, we promised him to take care of him no matter what and now-”

Alec couldn’t manage to finish his sentence. Instead, he threw himself back into the warlock’s arms, sobbing uncontrollaby, his fist clenched around the thin fabric of Magnus’ shirt. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec. Once again he put his lips on the top of the Shadowhunter’s head. He couldn’t help but shed a few tears himself. And he hated that he could do nothing to ease Alec’s pain but hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, although he clearly knew that it wouldn’t be, the chair Max had been sitting in would now remain to be empty.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [my tumblr](http://daddari-no.tumblr.com/post/127986407372/malec-max-death).


End file.
